In recent years, there has been enormous growth in the Internet, especially for distributing software products.
Many systems have been devised to allow users to purchase computer programs via the Internet. In some systems, programs are provided free of charge in limited functionality mode, and once a license fee is paid, a code can be entered to allow use of full functionality of that program.
Examples of such systems are described in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,291,598 and 5,375,240 to Grundy. Generally, these systems relate to locking and unlocking specific functionality in a computer program. It is also known to transmit computer games electronically to users via a network. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,608 to Reed et al.
In programs such as computer games, users like to select and use various components, such as characters, weapons, and missions. There does not exist a system that provides users with additional objects for use in a program that they currently own and are running, where such objects automatically are displayed to the user in the program, but where the objects cannot be controlled by the user until the user decides to acquire them.
Accordingly, there does not exist a system that in real-time, and without user intervention, provides an additional component with limited functionality for an existing computer program, and then easily allows users to obtain a corresponding full functionality component.
There is a need for a system that automatically provides the user with additional limited functionality objects for an existing program of the user, and that “taunts” the user with these objects thus increasing the likelihood that the user will purchase the corresponding full function object.
Moreover, existing technology requires users to shutdown and start a program when there is a change from limited functionality to full functionality. This is undesirable, particularly in multiplayer games.
Existing online selling systems for software may provide users with a limited functionality program, where the additional features are hidden from the user, completely disabled or only work for a limited period of time. Thus, the user is not given a full opportunity to be exposed to the complete aspects of the program. Moreover, these systems are directed to selling complete application programs, and not individual features (or objects) for use in programs that a user already owns. These systems also do not provide additional features to be included in an application program for a user to consider and that are created after creation of the application program.
It is also important to balance the need for efficiently converting an object from limited functionality to full functionality (for example, in terms of download size, ease of use) with the need for a secure system to prevent piracy.
Many people like collecting unique objects. Computer programs often replicate real world domains of interest to collectors and hobbyists, such as model train, model car and roller-coaster environments. When a user purchases such a program, there are a limited number of objects (e.g., train engines and cars) provided with the program for use therein. In some cases, users can design and build their own objects from parts that are provided. However, many collectors would like the ability to customize and purchase unique objects for use in such programs, and trade these objects with other collectors using the same program.
There does not exist a computer system that allows for the creation of unique program objects for use in existing computer programs, particularly where such program objects can be used and traded by collectors and other interested people.